1. Field
This document relates to a mobile terminal and a control method thereof.
2. Related Art
Mobile terminals use user interface elements capable of interacting with users in these days. A variety of functions (software) executed through a mobile terminal can be provided as a program through the user interface element. Graphical objects as a representative of the user interface elements can be used to improve the visibility and accessibility of mobile terminal users.
Accordingly, techniques capable of effectively managing various graphical objects on the mobile terminal to improve the usability of the mobile terminal are required.